Crystal Emrys
by supernaturalXlover
Summary: The Lost Boys with another character. Crystal isn't normal, she's not compleatly human add to that she the soulmate of four vampires. LostBoys/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hey SupernaturalXlover here, I've had this in my head for a while now and I just had to write it down, hope you enjoy.

* * *

I was walking down one of the few streets of Belleville (Made up) CA,my long black skirt swaying around my ankles and bare feet as my black leather jacket protected my semi-bare shoulders from the slight nip in the air, the sun had just gone down and most of the residents of this quaint Beach side town had retired to their homes before the freaks, like me came out, of couse I'm counted as a freak amoung freaks but that's not important yet.

As I walked down the street people stopped and stared of course this was normal for me being the freaky psychic girl, but tonight it didn't affect me as it usually did, why because after tonight I, hopfully, wont be her because tonight was the big night, the night I finally met them my soulmates.

I felt them before I saw them, as I walked down the beach, stopping I turned to face the dark water "I know your there" I called out to the silent night " You can't hide for me" Turning I walked back up the beach across the road and in to the woods, knowing they were going to follow. I slipped around trees walking deeper and deeper into the wood, mud squelching under my bare feet, while I reached out with my mind to find out where they were, before stopping short as I found my self surrounded.

The four of the slinked out of the shadows moving closer and closer til there was nowhere I could go, I looked at the two long haired blondes males in front of me before turning around to look at the platinum blonde and the dark skined males behind me " Who are you?" The platinum blonde asked his ice blue eyes locking on my own baby blues "Crystal" I said " Crystal Emrys" "What are you?" Was asked from behind me, turning my head to the right I looked the curly haired blonde one "Human, mostly"

"What do you mean by mostly?" The other blonde asked, turning fully a smile graced my lip "Well, can a normal human do this?" I asked before using telikinesis to vault myself on to the tree branch above our heads, laughing at the shocked gasps.

Reaching out with my telapthy I sucked a breath through my now clenched teeth "Stupid people" I whispered "You want to meet the local freak do you" I jumped down from the branch using my gift to soften the landing "Well" I said as I felt their minds come closer "Tonights your lucky night" Turning to the four behind me "Hope you guys are hungrey" I said with I wink before I walked off into the trees with them following in the shadows.

* * *

Read and Review

SupernaturalXlover


	2. Chapter 2

Hey supernaturalXlover here.

Heres chapter 2, sorry it's short

I own Nothing but Crystal, some of the plot, her home town and the people who live there. Enjoy

* * *

I sped up moving faster and faster, dodging trees as I went my skirt and hair blowing behind me and damp earth squelching beneath my feet I kept going until I came to a break in the trees which surrounded a small clearing, stopping dead I crouched down slightly and peered through the branches and leaves of one of the bushes that bordered the clearing as the boys caught up, looking over my left shoulder I sent them a huge grin before turning back to the sight in front of me. "This way" Said an overly high pitched voice, one I recanised straight away Claire Vernon, the little bitch hated me with a pasion god knows way though I'm nothing to look at what with my dark shoulder legnth hair, my baby blue eyes and my pale skin, compaired to her long shiny blonde hair, tan complexion and forest green eyes, she was leading a group of two boys and a girl along the forest path two the beach "She's all way's on the beach at this time of night" Standing up I stepped into the clearing "Hi Claire, who are your friends" I asked as politly as I could

"C-C-Crystal" Claire stuttered out "I didn't see you there" She tried to smile but the panic was evident on her face "I asked you a question Claire, you'd do well to answer it" I ground out people knew not to cross me, yet she just kept pushing didn't she know one day i'd snap, well I say one day when really I guess I should say today, to bad I wont be the one to kill her "Hey" One of the two boys shouted "Who the fuck do you think you are?" A dark smirk graced my lips "I'm the freak you three want to know so much about" I said scanning his thoughts "Of course you don't think the rumours are true do you" The shocked look on his face amused me "And Claire you should know better than to to tell town secrets, expessialy ones that can get you killed".

The four of them turned and started to run away, shaking my head in amusment I raised my right arm and lifted them off the ground and brought them to where I was standing " You didn't think I'd let you go did you" I asked the group of wimpering teens as I droped them to the ground "Please don't kill us" The un-named girl sobbed out "I'm not going to kill you" I told her. "Oh thank God"

"But they might" I said before moving out of the way, the four boys stepted into the clearing "Dinner is served" I said with a small smile before they each grabbed a person and dug in, screams filling the air.

* * *

R&R

SupernaturalXlover


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry It's been awhile since I updated, I got the worst case of writers block and haven't been able to update any of my strories. I know it's short but hopefully you will enjoy it.

* * *

After the boys finished and the bodies were disposed of, we set off through the woods towards my home "So are you going to tell me your names, or do I have to guess" I asked with a raised eyebrow, turning round and walking backwards dodging the trees as I did so, "I'm David" Said the platinum blonde with a smirk "Paul's the dirty blonde, Marko's the one with curly hair and this is Dwayne" He said nodding to each.

"So, you boys are along way from home, may I ask why?" I asked turning back around and falling into step with them once again "Our 'Father' Max sent us to find our soul mate, he said he had one between us but we don't seem to having much luck finding her" Marko told me "You know one of my powers is to see the future" They all stopped and looked at me "Really Marko asked the excitement clear in his voice" Stopping I nodded my head slowly "It means I'm privy to all sorts of information"

"And?" David asked his impatience showing in his voice

"Well you've all ready met her" Confusion showed on all their faces "Think about it, out of all the women you've met tonight who do you think is most suited to the four of you" I started towards my house again "You" said a dark, rich, velvet like voice, which I could only presume belonged to Dwayne, looking over my left should I shot them a small smile and kept walking.

* * *

They caught up with me as I reached my home, the worn bricks and chipped paint weren't anything special but it was home,for now , opening the garden gate I lead the way through the blooming and sweet-smelling flowers of spring and around the side to the back, pulling open the doors that led to the basement I slipped in side, turned on the lights and collapsed on the blood-red covers of my bed, closing my eyes as I did so. Moments later there was a small bang, the doors being closed, a tiny click, there went the lights, a rustle of fabric and a thump as heavy jackets hit the soft carpet of my room. I was gently lifted from my bed by a pair of ice-cold arms as the covers were turned down who ever was holding me sat me down on the bed and my jacket was removed, lying down in the Centre of the bed I felt the bed dip as the four lay down with me, soon we were sleeping the day away.

* * *

R&R

SupernaturalXlover


	4. Chapter 4

I know its been a while since I uploaded but I recently started 6th form, which is a bit like collage, and I already have tons of homework, I'll try to upload again soon but I'm not making any promises, I also know that this is the shortest chapter of this story so far, sorry about that. Enjoy.

* * *

I woke up some time after noon, shivering my ass off, slowly opening my eyes I blinked away the sleepy ness and sat up, immediately noticing the reason I was so cold, my four vampire soul mates had curled themselves around me.

Carefully slipping from beneath the sheets I clambered out of my bed and made my way to my closet, I guess it's a good thing I know my way around huh? After grabbing a top and a pair of jeans from my closet I grabbed what I needed from my chest of draws and hurried towards the stairs.

Opening the door to the kitchen I quickly slipped through it and shut it behind me, heading through the kitchen and into the hallway I continued my journey to the bathroom, after climbing another set of stairs I finally reached my destination, entering the room I dropped my clothing in a pile on the closed toilet seat and ran a hot bath.

Stripping out of last nights clothing, I stepped into the steaming water, leaning back my thoughts turned to the four sleeping vampires in my room, a sigh left my lips as I thought about each of them individually, realising how lucky I was. I wasn't going to be like my parents and stuck in this shit hole til the day I died.

After making sure all the muck from last night had been removed I climbed out the bath and pulled the plug, grabbing a clean towel from the radiator I quickly toweled off my naked body and slipped into my underwear before pulling on the black boot cut jeans and blood-red tank top, ironic really.

After descending the stairs I made my way towards the front door, slipped my only pair of flats on my feet, grabbing my keys from their hook I left the house, I had a few hours to kill before the boys woke up and I guess saying goodbye to my parents would be a good idea so I set off towards the graveyard.

* * *

Please review, like any author I like to see what people think of my work, and you never know it might make me work faster. SupernaturalXlover


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, I know it's been awhile and I'm sorry but I had writers block once again. I know it's short but please enjoy.

* * *

The creak of the Gothic looking gates sent the midnight coloured ravens, that were roosting in the surrounding trees skywards, as they were startled awake from their sleep.

The gravel path crunched under my boots as I walked through the deserted graveyard towards my destination, the nervous feeling in my stomach growing with each step I took, it had been a while since I had been here and what a reason I had for returning.

Eventually I stopped in front of two ageing grave stones, dropping to my knees, not caring if the damp grass stained them, I reached out my hand and traced the lettering on both headstones. Choking back a sob and pulled my hand away and started.

"Hey Mom, Dad it's been awhile huh?" I slight smile graced my lips "I know I should have visited more these last few years, and I'm sorry" My voice broke as the tears began to fall, wrapping my arms around myself I sobbed, everything I'd locked away since my parents died just came flooding out.

After what felt like hours the tears finally stopped, wiping the tears away, I took a deep breath. "I wanted to let you know that I was leaving" bowing my head a burst of laughter broke free from my lips "I found them, I told you I wasn't crazy, I told you they were real"

I could feel them, sense them, turning my face towards the sky, waiting for them to fly in to view. "Do you want to meet them" I whispered to my parents graves.

I watched as they landed in the shadows of the trees and started towards me. Rising from the grass I waited for patiently for them to reach me. When they were in touching distance I turned away from them and crouched back down "Mom, Dad I want you to meet my boys, Marko, David, Paul and Dwayne, what do you think, did I do good" turning back to the boys "Guys I'd like you to meet my parents, Ruby and Jasper Emrys" I glanced back to my parents "They'll take of me, love you"

Standing up again I turned back to them "If I was to pack when we get back to my house, how close can we get to Santa Carla before sunrise"

"Wait you want to come back with us" Marko asked

"Of course you didn't think I was gonna let you leave me here, did you" I replied with a smile

"We could get to the coast, if you pack quickly" David answered, I nodded my head "Ok, let's go"

* * *

Read and Review

SupernaturalXlover


End file.
